wedding bells
by FelicityKHuffman
Summary: Lynette and Tom get married set in Seaon 6


**Disclaimer: ****I absolutely don't own **_**Desperate Housewives**_**. I'm just having fun**.

**A/n: This my first Fan fiction every and I hope you enjoy it and cannot wait for your reviews**

**Wedding Bells**

Fairview Presbyterian Church was filled with guests attending the wedding of Lynette and Tom Scavo. There was the family of the bride and groom seated in the front row, and their friends in the second row. The photographer covering the event for the wedding album. Nearly everyone in Fairview had come to see the wedding ceremony of the happy couple.

Renee had promised herself that she would attend the wedding for her friend Lynette's sake. She couldn't believe that 1 month ago she had shared a kiss with her ex-lover, that is what Tom had thought he was t her. It was one day after that Tom asked Lynette to marry him for the second time.

'' _I take it you have decided?'' Renee asked coolly. Biting her lip to keep her from crying._

_Tom placed a gentle hand on Renee's shoulder.''I have made up mind a while ago.'' Renee turned her face away from him not wanting his pity. ''We've talked about this, and you now that I love Lynette and wouldn't do anything to hurt her,''_

'' _I remember you telling me.'' She interrupted. ''Remember you saying you love her.''_

''_Which is why I am marrying her again.'' Tom said with a soft voice._

''_And then last night you, you said to me you loved me.'' Renee blurted out telling him what he said. ''Or was that a heat of the moment, to keep me thinking that we are going to be together?''_

Renee shuddered as she recalls the conversation that followed with a kiss. Tom had come to rescue her from the fire that night her crazy neighbour Paul Young, formerly who was married to Mary-Alice, who shot herself. A few years ago Renee and Tom had an affair. Renee had been so racked with guilt over the fire that she pulled away from Tom to the point where they were sitting round the table with family and friends. Renee wasn't the only one who was scared by the fire; Tom had never forgotten the accident and vowed for revenge on Paul Young. Paul Young was the person that caused the fire. After finding out that Tom had an Affair with Renee. Paul plotted revenge on hurting his family by telling them about Tom and Renee. Tom Kissed Renee will all of the urgency and had a change of heart.

Renee sat forward, feeling a chill as she recalled the feeling of Tom's lips on hers, believing that there was a chance that they could forget about the past and start again.

''_Renee, I do love you.'' Tom said frustrated._

_Renee glared exasperated at Tom as he continued. ''A part of me part will always love you- but you are my wife's best friend.''_

'' _You kissed me,'' Renee spat angrily, stunned that she was being rejected._

''_It was a mistake.'' Tom said firmly more for himself than for her._

_Renee shook her head. He had called her that morning telling her that he needed to talk to her. She was filled with hope since that evening and he had taken it all away in one brief moment._

''_So nothing has changed?'' She asked softly._

''_Nothing.'' Tom said gently, offering her his hand to Renee._

Renee watched the I-dos being said, her vision was covered by her tears: she saw that nothing had changed between Lynette and Tom.

'' _But I have? Renee whispered hoarsely, pulling on Tom's arm. '' I have changed, I'm not the woman who was few years ago- I'm a woman who is love with you.''_

''_I'm sorry Renee.''_

_These were the final words that he had spoken to her since the fire. Immediately following Tom's rejection, Renee left and went to visit her mother Ryaan and her husband Joe for a week to recuperate. She couldn't stay on Wisteria Lane with Tom and Lynette living across the street with their family being happy._

Renee felt a pain in her stomach as the preacher pronounced them Husband and Wife. Renee struggled to stand with the rest of the guest as the happy couple went down the aisle to the sound of wedding.

''Celia, don't you dare run for that cake!'' A frustrated Gaby glared at her young Daughter as she raced round for the table where the elegant White Wedding Cake sat. Placing a hand on the chair to pull out to sit on.

Carlos generously offered to message Gaby's back.

''Can I have a glass of champagne.'' Twelve year old Juanita asked excitedly, eying her mother's glass.

Carlos shook his head moving The other glass of champagne closer to him. ''You know the answer to that.

Juanita looked around the room, bored out of her mind ''How long do we need to stay here.'' She asked.

''Until we say so.'' Gaby said methodically.

On the Opposite side of the room, Bree Hodge admired the elegant floral arrangements that cascaded around the room.

''Beautiful wedding wasn't it?'' The deep Voice behind her sent chills down her spine. Bree turned and found herself staring face to face with Karl, Susan Mayer ex-husband.

''Yeah it was lovely.'' She replied while staring at him with a smile.

''It was a shame I couldn't get a look of the bride.'' Karl added.'' There was his beautiful breathtaking redhead in front of me that captured my attention the whole way through the service,'' he smirked.

''Karl,'' Bree said in a soft voice that.

'' I Know, I Know, I shouldn't said that, But you just wait in till I get you on your alone he threatened in a teasing her.

Bree could only smile at Karl's overt overtures towards her. It was a good feeling that she was desired by another man, and to be able to reciprocate those feelings. Growing up, Bree had been taught by her mother to ignore the feeling inside of her in order to create a picturesque exterior. Being with Karl gave Bree the freedom to explore her feelings and new territory, something Bree hadn't done since she was newly married to Orson.

'' you what. I seen some available rooms in the church if you'd like to discuss the wedding further,'' Karl winked.

''In a Church, Really?''Bree gasped.

''Tonight then I will be waiting.'' Karl insisted.

Bree tried not to look into Karl's deep blue eyes. ''The girls and I have to see Lynette and Tom of before they go on their honeymoon, but I'll try.''

Bree smiled as she watched her lover walk back to his table. There are things in life that had given Bree Hodge reason to smile these days and Karl Mayer was one of the reasons. She vividly recalls their first kiss together in Karl's office on his sofa after he sorted out Bree's divorced towards Orson. When he pulled away to see reaction. When he seen she enjoyed like he did, he kissed her once more, but this time with passion.

Orson looked up and down as Bree was walking back over to the table with graciously pulling her chair out her.'' Enjoying the Party?'' He asked while he was studying her face.

'' Very Much.'' Bree said politely, reaching for her glass. After taking a sip'' I haven't seen some of these people or Lynette's sisters for months or weeks.''

'' Well you mine now.'' Orson as he reached for her hand. He massaged it with it with his strong grip on her hand while he was. ''You was the most beautiful woman in the church today.'' Orson told her while looking right towards her, '' you even outshined the bride.''

''You really think so.'' Bree asked while she was looking for Karl.

''I must be luckiest man in the room tonight'' Orson said as he was looking what Bree was searching for.

''I wouldn't say that, I think Tom is the luckiest man in room tonight as he can take Lynette home and take her on the honeymoon.'' Bree flashed a smile.

'' Hope you now Bree I am still so much in love with as I was at our wedding day.''

Bree Blinked back as Orson was carrying on'' I know I haven't been the most perfect husband lately- but I'm trying to my best. 'As Orson finished he looked deep into her eyes'' You have to give me that.'' He insisted.

'' I do forgive- I have already forgave you, I forgave you long time ago.'' Bree said honestly.

'' Would you care to have this dance?'' Orson asked as he got and asked for Bree hands.

''I love to have this dance with you.'' Bree said as he took his hand he led her to the dance floor where the bride and groom were his Sisters-in-law.

Across the dance floor. Gabrielle Solis furiously searching the room for her rambunctious niece Ana.

'' Gaby will you come and sit down.'' Carlos complained as he was keeping an eye on their girls Juanita and Celia.

'' She disappeared again'' Gaby shouted over the music.'' who can keep track on her with a large crowd! Gaby turned towards Carlos and walked towards him.'' And with these entire eligible mean the wedding, I bet I can tell you what she is doing right now.''

''Gaby,'' Carlos hushed her.'' You are jumping to conclusions again.''

Gaby shook her head.'' I am just saying and I am being realistic-something that you might want to try sometime.''

Carlos glared at Gaby.'' All you've done for the past couple of months is complain about Ana. I don't see anything wrong with her.''

''You won't because you don't know what she is capable of,'' Gaby hissed. ''Do you know what she is like? Don't get me started she is...?''

''You were like that Twenty years ago.'' Carlos laughed as he picked up Celia and put her on his lap.

Gaby pouted her lips.'' I never pulled crap like her.''

'' Oh yeah I forgot you was a nun.'' Carlos muttered while he was picking up and piece of his cake.'' Now sit and eat your cake.''

'' Fine,'' Gaby said in a huff.'' But if anything happens...''

Before Gaby could finish'' I will sort it, she is my niece.''

''She's is also my niece too.'' Gaby said quietly while she was drinking some of her champagne.

Renee Perry sat at her table and watch Tom and Lynette share their first dance to song ''Groovy Kind of Love''. Renee hated to watch Tom dance with his former best friend, for her it was like a train wreck in the making. But like most accidents, Renee couldn't take her eyes off of them. The way Tom held her close to his side, the way Lynette sparkled on her elegant wedding dress. I supposed to me and not her Renee thought bitterly, taking a greedy gulp of her champagne. As she watched her former best friend dance with the man that felt she would spend the rest of her life, she found that any feelings of love and friendship for the bride were wearing thin, and that much jealousy was coming into her head.

Renee thought about going home, but she had vowed to stick it out, not for Lynette's sack but for her own. She caught Lynette looking at her while she was dancing, she had look of victory. She clearly thought herself she was the winner .Renee sent Lynette a confident look of her own as she signalled a waiter for another top up. Seething under the liquid, Rene kept resented Lynette even more, for flaunting her status as. Mrs. Tom Scavo and never ceasing to remind of the fact.

The song had finished and Renee politely clapped and smiled with the other guests, eying for her next glass of relief.

''Planning on drinking your weight in champagne?'' Carlos teased while he walked past her from behind.

''Shut up.'' She said as she finished drinking her glass of champagne.

The woman of Wisteria Lane gathered together at Gaby's kitchen for a healthy round of poker. It didn't matter that they had seen each other only hour before the wedding: poker that was sacred tradition and one that was never missed.

Bree gave out pieces of wedding cake that Lynette insisted that she take home for her family. She quickly took her seat and listened as Gaby went on about her niece Ana.

''She came this close to running off with some guy at the reception,'' Gaby pouted, placing two fingers together.'' That girl is going to kill me.''

''What did Carlos say'' Bree asked.

'' He says what we always says.'' She's just being a teenager..'' she mimicked, causing the ladies to laugh.

''Thanks for letting me stay last night.'' Renee admitted quietly, pushing round the plate.'' Yesterday I was thinking if Tom and Lynette were going to have another baby.''

''I don't think so because they have already got four children.'' They're newlyweds again- right now they just want to be together.''

''Exactly.'' Gaby agreed. '' You wait and see, things won't be that different.''

''Right,'' Susan muttered, polishing off her cake.'' I will say one thing about Lynette: she has excellent taste in wedding cake.''

It was a week after the wedding and Gaby Bree Susan even Renee waited outside on Lynette's porch for the newlyweds to come back to Wisteria Lane.

As the ladies waited they all shared little snickers, as Susan finished what she was saying they heard the taxi pull up and Tom and Lynette laughing with Tom's arm round Lynette's waist and the other hand resting in her stomach. The girls all looked at each other.

'You don't think she is pregnant?'' Susan whispered while they all looked at the happy couple.'' Gaby whispered after they finished muttering.

'' No, why would they have another one they all ready have got Penny Parker Preston and Porter.'' Susan said and let out a sigh.

As Lynette and Tom picked up there suitcase's and walked towards their house they noticed all the girls standing on their porch in a line all smiling, but Renee was the one who faking a smile so the other ladies wouldn't noticed anything.

As Tom hugged all the girls Renee was staring straight at Lynette with sadness and revenge in her eyes. '' Why don't you ladies come and coffee?'' Tom spoke as he unlocked there door. '' I don't see why not I have to be anywhere.'' As Bree said as she walked into the Scavo's household. While girls nodded and walked, Renee followed behind Susan with her head down so she didn't have to look Tom in the eyes.

As they were seated on their sofa one in there arm chair. Tom was acting not himself and Lynette, well Lynette was herself. '' Errm we would like to say thanks for coming to wedding and just hoped you enjoyed it.'' Tom said with a sigh at the end '' Me and Lynette have something to tell you, errm what I am trying to is...'' Before Tom could finish Lynette came in and tired to sort out what Tom was saying.'' What Tom is trying to say is, well when we was on our honeymoon I wasn't feeling well so Tom took me to Hospital and I had these blood tests and they came back, well let's say there is going to be another Scavo coming.'' Lynette said with a smile while Tom had one arm round her waist and his eyes looking at Renee.

As everyone was congratulated Renee sat there staring at Tome with tears forming in her eyes Renee's world was coming to an end.

~Finsih~


End file.
